Tell Me Your Story
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Emmett/Rosalie:."Rosalie sonríe complacida, porque sabe que con él ella estará a salvo. Y piensa que ya es tiempo de incorporarlo a sus recuerdos, también, de ser una constante en ellos" Reto. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Emmett/Rosalie. Menciones Royce/Rosalie.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon, pero suave y tierno y alkdjadsl. Quise explicar la primera vez entre ellos, y el temor que sentía Rose ante ello, por el episodio de Royce antes de volverse vampiro. No sé, podría haber sucedido, antes de que fueran sexo las veinticuatro horas del día. No creo que a Rose se le haya pasado así como así lo que Royce y sus amigos le hicieron, incluso si se vengó y todo. Me gusta verlos así :3

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Tell Me Your Story**

**(58# Historia)**

* * *

_Emmett._

.

La toca suavemente, una caricia que inicia en el hombro y termina entre los dedos cuando él los entrelaza con sus dedos, y ella no puede evitar estremecerse levemente. Contiene la respiración y mira nerviosa hacia otro lado, sus ojos dorados revoloteando por todos lados, viéndolo todo.

Él lo sabe, sabe que los recuerdos van a molestar en su mente, zumbando y rasguñando, diciendo _«Ey, estoy aquí; sufre y ten miedo, es divertido»_ de una manera demasiado burlona que hasta le duele a él también. Lo sabe, lo lee en sus ojos cuando encuentra su mirada, y por algunos minutos desearía poder aplastar el cráneo de aquel bastardo y todo el grupo de imbéciles, pero sabe que ella ya se ha vengado hace tiempo (pero eso no espanta a los recuerdos que llegan como fantasmas a merodear por ahí, listos para gritar y molestar, siempre molestar).

Ella se lo ha contado un par de veces ya, siempre reprimiendo la misma parte, aunque no hacía falta que la verbalizara, porque él podía completar el hueco con facilidad. Le ha contado la historia de su anterior vida y en todas él tuvo que besarla con demasiado cariño en sus labios para que ella pudiera disipar aquella oscura etapa de su vida, interrumpiendo y distrayéndola a otros asuntos menos importantes.

Y él la entiende, y por eso no apura, porque sabe que es difícil para ella. Él sabe que es un ser hermoso pero cerrado, y que es el primero en obtener un lugar en su corazón luego del episodio de Royce, y que debe esperar a que ella se sienta cómoda nuevamente con todo, con aquel concepto de amor que se le había hecho trizas, para no volver a ser rearmado jamás (o aquello pensaba ella, hasta que conoció a Emmett).

Entonces, vuelve a acariciarle, esta vez el rostro, desde el nacimiento de la oreja hasta su mentón, con el dedo índice, siempre sonriendo. Ella suspira y sonríe, más para sí que para él, y asiente sola. Se acerca a él y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, pegando sus pechos al torso de él, pegando sus caderas a las de él, y sus ojos relucen cuando lo escucha soltar un pequeño gruñido ante el contacto. Él la observa a los ojos directamente, y todo en Rosalie es perfección (lo sabía, pero siempre lo reafirma). Lee en sus ojos toda la historia de ella y sabe que ella hace lo mismo. Lee aquel _«Por favor sé cariñoso, ten cuidado» _que ella parece estar pidiéndole y él asiente, sonriendo. Ella es su princesa y le dará todo y más, la cuidará y nunca le hará daño; no podría.

Ella le besa, simple contacto, y es él quien inicia el movimiento. Pide permiso con su lengua y ella concede, siguiendo el ritmo que marca él con sus labios, saboreándolo, disfrutándolo. La pega más a su cuerpo y un jadeo de miedo y deseo escapa de sus labios; él le besa la nariz y luego vuelve a sus labios, y en ellos encuentra aquellos _«Quiéreme» _y _«Con cariño» _que cuelgan de entre sus dientes, atascados, esperando por salir. Los entiende, la entiende, y se lo hace saber. Él la incita a pegarse más contra su cuerpo y ella lo hace; enreda torpemente sus largas piernas a la cintura de él y a Emmet le encanta. Le pega la espalda contra la pared más cercana, con demasiada necesidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y cuando ella se apartar y cierra con fuerza los ojos, él entiende su error. Apoya su rostro contra el pecho de ella y espera.

— Lo siento —murmura, y ella le acaricia los cabellos.

Vuelve a besarlo y se siente estúpida. Emmett es el hombre que siempre quiso, lo tenía todo, le hacía sentir única, y estaba arruinando la primera vez que intimaban tanto por sus temores pasados. Tenía que confiar en él, en que él la respetaría y trataría decentemente. Y lo hace, de a poco lo hace. Deja que él se precipite, que le bese con mucha más fuerza y junte las caderas tanto que siente que comienza a romperse algo allí. Deja que él la guíe, así como se encuentran, a la cama de la habitación, y le bese todo el cuello y pechos, que le haga cosquillas con sus dientes y le sonría cuando vuelve a mirarla. Deja que él se posicione sobre ella y que con cuidado vaya haciendo su lugar dentro, sin dolor, sin apuro, arrancándole un gemido y un beso que le exige que termine con la tortura. Emmett ríe y presiona hasta llegar al fondo, y ella piensa que si sigue enterrando las uñas en su espalda de ese modo le arrancará un brazo.

Él comienza con las suaves embestidas y el temor abandona el cuerpo de Rosalie con cada gemido que intenta ahogar. Busca sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, algo que puda besar o mordisquear, algo en lo que mantener sus labios ocupados para que los gemidos no escapen de su boca. Él intenta lo mismo, y Rosalie no puede evitar presionarse más contra él, acompañarlo en cada movimiento para poder sentirlo con mayor capacidad. Y con cada movimiento, ella le cuenta un poco más de su historia, con cada beso y caricia y gemido ella le cuenta un poco más de todo lo que vivió antes de que él llegara a su vida (o ella a la de él).

Cuando todo termina, ella no puede más que arquearse y esperar a que los espasmos de placer le inunden, y sabe que él le sigue poco después. Le acaricia los cabellos y le besa la coronilla, y cuando él se acomoda a su lado y le sonríe, diciendo con su silencio aquel _«Puedes confiar en mí, no quiero herirte»_, ella asiente y se acomoda contra su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo de las caricias de él sobre su espalda, suaves y continuadas.

Rosalie sonríe complacida, porque sabe que con él ella estará a salvo, que será respetada y que no le hará sentir mal en ningún momento. Y piensa que ya es tiempo de incorporarlo a sus recuerdos, también, de ser una constante en ellos, para que nunca se fuera de a su lado y le dijera siempre aquel _«Cuéntame tu historia»_ que se leía en sus ojos, y él pudiese protegerla mejor y como se debía. Para que él fuera su caballero, su guardián, su todo.

* * *

_&._


End file.
